A Wicked Romeo and Juliet
by Metal Flowers
Summary: Romeo died of poison and Juliet stabbed herself in grief. These deaths seemed to fit the most powerful of the Cahors and Deveraux, so I fit Holly and Jer with new roles. This one shot takes place in the final battle in Ressurection. Rated T for death.


**You're attractive, little witch, you're beautiful. **

"Did you do something new with your hair, Holly?" Jer asked breathlessly as he reached up to stroke her face, "You're glowing."

Tears dripped from Holly's clear blue eyes and down onto Jer's chest as she tried to bring him back to life. He couldn't die, he just couldn't. After all they've been through, it wouldn't be fair for him to die.

**Your wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart. (I Broke your heart)  
Enchanting words, little witch, you've cast a spell. (I Cast my spell)  
Masked destroyer, little witch, my beautiful apocalypse.**

It was her fault that he was hurting right now. She'd been distracted. Frantic because of her loss of sight, she hadn't sensed the last remaining demon behind her. It had lunged and Jer had pushed her out of the way, putting himself in the demon's path. Now, a dark poison was killing him impossibly fast.

"Armand can heal you," Holly promised him hysterically, though she knew that wouldn't work. Nothing would. He was already too far gone.

**You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhh.  
You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell, Ohhh.**

Jer gasped with the terrible pain racing through his bloodstream, and his hand fell from Holly's face. She frantically groped for it along the grass and when she found it, she gripped it tightly.**  
Now is the time, now is the hour.  
I am the magic, I am the power, oh.  
All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night.  
**"Goddess, I'll give you my life if you save him," Holly said fervently to the sky. This was the second greatest sacrifice she could give, the first being Jer. **  
I tricked you to fall in love, little boy.  
I played with you 'til I was done, like a toy.  
Hard in love as I destroy the end of you.  
So easily fooled, little boy, to think it's true.  
**Knowing that Jer didn't have much time left, Holly didn't wait for any response from her deity. She pulled out her ritual knife from her bag and held it over her chest, steeling herself.

"Holly, no!" Amanda shrieked as she tried to approach her cousin. Without a second thought, Holly threw up a barrier them and the outside world. No one must interfere.**  
You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhh.  
You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell, Ohhh.  
Now is the time, now is the hour.  
I am the magic, I am the power, Oh.  
All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night.  
**"I love you, Jer," she whispered as the tip of her knife found the spot right above her heart, "I love you enough to do this."

It wasn't fair. They were supposed to have forever to be together. It wasn't supposed to end like this.**  
Now is the time, now is the hour.  
To take back my heart, to take back my power.  
This is the moment to break your spell.  
I see right through you,  
Now burn in Hell.  
**Holly cried out in pain as she burrowed her athame into her chest. Blood as red as cherries poured out around the knife, staining her off white dress. She coughed up her own blood as black dots danced in her vision.****

Now is the time, now is the hour.  
To take back my heart, to take back my power.  
This is the moment to break your spell.  
I see right through you,  
Now burn in Hell.  
"Holly?" Jer mumbled, confused as to what happened. He'd been so consumed in his pain that he had passed out for a moment. He saw Holly staring at him, her blond hair curling perfectly, her bright blue eyes filled with tears, and a bloody knife sticking out of her chest, "Holly! No!"****

Now is the time, now is the hour.  
To take back my heart, to take back my power.  
This is the moment to break your spell.  
I see right through you...  
(Burn in Hell, witch!)

Holly swayed once, twice, then fell down so that she laid beside Jer, "I love you," she said once again. She thought that pledging her love would make the best last words. She managed to give him a small smile before she died, her eyes glazing over.****

You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhh.  
You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell, Ohhh.

"Holly," Jer tried to say her name one last time, but the poison had rendered him unable to speak. Had she tried to save him? Had she tried to sacrifice herself like she'd sacrificed Nicole's cat, Hecate? If so, it hadn't worked. Apparently the Goddess no longer favored Holly, and it was no wonder why she didn't.**  
Now is the time, now is the hour.  
I am the magic, I am the power, Ohhh.  
All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night.**

_You idiot_, Jer thought furiously as his vision weakened, _It doesn't matter if I die. You need to live, no matter what. I'm just a dark blot in history._

He died, cursing Holly in every language he knew as he went. It was only when he passed that he saw Holly's backup plan.

He rose up as a spirit to see Holly staring at him wistfully. She took Jer's arm as she looked off at the battlefield, no longer connected to it.

"We'll always be together," she informed him, "Alive or not. I made sure of it."

"You sneaky little witch," he chuckled as he kissed her, "So, to heaven or hell?"

"Neither," Holly again cast her eyes out towards the living, "We could be like Isabeau and Jean, possessing bodies for eternity."

"That sounds fantastic," Jer said as he looked at her body ravenously.

A fitting end to the most powerful of the Cahors and Deveraux.


End file.
